nicktoonstoonswarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jimmy Neutron
James "Jimmy" Isaac Neutron is the main protagonist of the series and movie. His voice is Emma. He is the world's smartest 11-year-old. He is named after scientists Sir. James Isaac Newton, and James Chadwick who was nicknamed "Jimmy Neutron", because of his discovery of the neutron. He has a chocolate ice cream hair Jimmy is a genius inventor, but his inventions seem to cause more destruction than anything and it is usually up to him and his friends to stop them. He lives in Retroville with his robot dog, Goddard, who is named after Robert H. Goddard (a pioneer in modern rocketry) and his parents, Hugh Neutron, a bumbling car salesman and duck-lover, and Judy Neutron. Nicktoons Unite! Jimmy Neutron appears as a playable character in Nicktoons Unite! Jimmy had summoned the other three heroes to his lab and together they are on a missio to defeat the Syndicate. After that he sends the rest away. Abilities Homeconsole Version *Tornado Blaster *Shrink Ray *Neutron Flare *Quarterback Gear DS Version *Shrink Ray *Jet Pack *Double Jump Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island Jimmy Neutron unlike in Nicktoons Unite! appears as a NPC in Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island. Jimmy gives the team hints where they can find things and stuff to defeat Mawgu. Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Jimmy appears as a playable character in Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots. Jimmy Neutron was trapped somewhere inside of the factory but was eventually freed by the heroes. Jimmy's special costume is secret Agent from the episode Mission: Rescue Jet Fusion. He attacks with an electric fly-flap. Nicktoons: Globs of Doom Jimmy Neutron appears as a playable character in Nicktoons: Globs of Doom. Jimmy has again summoned the heroes and villains of several worlds because all of their homeworlds were infected with orange goo. Together they team up to defeat Globulous. Jimmy's weapon is a giant head shrink ray. Nicktoons MLB Jimmy Neutron appears in the loading screen of Nicktoons MLB. He is seen singing on the field while Squidward plays Clarinet to the dismay of the players. Nicktoons: Toons Wars Special Moves 'Shrink Ray' Shrink Ray is Jimmy's neutral special. Jimmy pulls out his Shrink Ray and sends a small sonar in front of him that causes the opponent to shrink for a little while (about 10 seconds) and then returns back to normal. 'Goddard Scooter' Goddard Scooter 'is Jimmy's side special. Goddard appears and he transforms into a scooter where Jimmy jumps onto. Jimmy then rides forwards and bashes into anyone in his way. He can turn around once and when turned around Goddard will stop shortly after that. 'Goddard Helicopter Goddard Helicopter is Jimmy's up special. Goddard appears and out of his head a small helicopter appears. Jimmy grabs onto it and will be dragged upwards. He can move slightly horizontal but not much. 'Pogostick' Pogostic is Jimmy's down special. Jimmy pulls out his pogostick and bounces on it creating a small earth shock. The waves can be seen going over the stage and can be jumped over. 'Rocket Launch' Rocket Launch is Jimmy's War Strike. Jimmy and Goddard hop into the blue rocket and launch upwards away. Then the rocket returns, crashes on the ground and creates a giant explosion. Jimmy then safetly flies down with Goddard who uses his helicopter again. Special Costume Jimmy's special costume is the secret agent based on the episode Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion. He wears this suit to look like a professional spy and that he can help Jet Fusion by getting him out of the lair of Professor Calamitous and Beautiful Gorgeous. Enemies: Professor Calamitous, Beautiful Gorgeous Likes: Rockets, Science Dislikes: Getting Grounded, Wearing Nappies Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Category:Male Category:Starters Category:Duo Character Category:Power Hour